starwarsnewversefandomcom-20200214-history
Presidantial Imperial Senate Elections(18BBY)
The Presidential Imperial Senate Elections were an important event of the year 18BBY.It was the first big elections after Chancellor Senate Elections on 32BBY and would bring much power to the Emperor or the people with democratic beliefs as one of the two would control that powerfull weapon called Imperial Senate. The reason of the Elections After Kamino system desided to resign from their Senate office and automaticaly retire from the Empire basing their decision on a deal between Kamino and Republic the Kaminoan Senator Halle Burtoni also resigned her place as President of the Imperial Senate.For that it was decided elections two months after her decision and near the end of 18BBY. The candinates For the President of Imperial Senate Office: *Gedhon Reisond,Senator of Rodia. A dirty rumoured Senator with close relations and affair with smugglers and criminals on Rodia and generally the galacy.He wanted to win to make favors to them who brought him there. *Angel E. Snape,Senator of Alderaan A non-corrupted Senator with strong democratic belief who want to bring freedom in the galaxy again. *William Jones,Senator of Sereno A corrupted Senator right hand of Palpatine who wanted to winso the Senate was full under Emperors control. *Lott Dod,Senator of Neimodia One of the oldest Senators in the Senate since 50BBY Dod was merely supported by Palpatine but not fully.He wanted to win for the Neimodia and his personal ego. For the Vice-Presisdent of Imperial Senate Office *Tundra Dowmeia,Senator of Mon Calamari and Duq Sector A democratic Senato close friend of Snape,Organa,Mothma,Gullstone wanted to serve under a democratic President. *Mak Plain,Senator of Muulinist Emperor choice for the Vice-Presidency struggle.Close with Dod and with Jones. *Grazy Valerian,Senator of Duro Smugglers dirty Senator choice who wanted to rule the Senate with Reisond. The battle for the Presidency It was known between all people in the Empire that thi elections would chose the person or system who would control the Senate.If Jones or Dod were elected then the Senate would be an organ of the Emperor...if Snape was elected then the Senate would remain indepedent and if Reisond would be elected the Senate would mostly serve criminals and smuglers by passing special laws. In the start of the elections Jones was considered favorite and many believed he would win.But within the next weeks the thing would change. Of course the Empire was doing everyting to black-rumour and make the profiles and reputation of the non-Palpatine candinates bad and make the Palpatines people clean and make their reputations perfect to press other Senators for vote. The Vice-Presidency struggle Of course the Vice president seat was imprtant because many things come from Vice-President and if the President resigns...or dies the Vice-President takes his place.Palpatine wanted at least the Vice-President to be his so he could.remove...President and he could took his place and win by other way and means. If a democratic duo of Snape and Dowmeia would be winners then the Senate would be a major problem for the Emperor.